1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support pillows and, more particularly, is directed towards an adjustable pillow with a neck support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many pillows and similar devices which provide support for the neck. Heretofore, all of the various products described or invented, although of benefit, have lacked one or more inventive features necessary for optimum comfort. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,949 describes generally a wedge-shape pillow with multiple inflatable chambers, but it lacks the external cushioning and the air chamber spacig material as well as the combination of horizontally and vertically positioned adjustable air chambers needed for maximum support of the head and neck area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,227 describes a pillow having inflatable chambers with a neck support, but it lacks multiple air chambers in the horizontal section, particularly below the vertical neck support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,034 discloses a substantially rectangular pillow with inflatable chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,264 discloses a foam pillow with air chambers and partition walls of particular configurations that provide a specific force distributions for enhancing blood flow to the scalp and nourishment of hair roots.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,780 discloses a cushion with a vertical neck support comprised of a single inflatable chamber.
A need exists for an adjustable pillow that supports the head, neck, and upper shoulder area.